Kiro: An Abused Alpha Stigma Bearer
by Buckminster Rules 777
Summary: Kiro is, unknown to even himself, an Alpha Stigma bearer. Ever since he was born, his father abuses him. How will things change when Tiir Rumibul comes to town?
1. Chapter 1: Tiir Rumibul

My name is Kiro. I am six years old. I have a terrible secret. My father beats me. Nobody knows. I am forced to keep it a secret. Mother tries to help me, but there's not much that she can do.

Tonight, I am heading back home. I spend most of the days with my friends. The stores are closed for the night. On my way home, I see a young man walking around. He has short black hair, black clothes, and purple eyes. He appears to be searching for a place to eat.

I walk over to him. "Hello! My name is Kiro! If it is food you want, then come with me. My mom is a good cook," I tell him.

He looks surprised. "You sure your parents won't mind?"

"My mom won't! My dad… he's evil. It's a good thing he works a lot. Come on!" I call to him.

"My name is Tiir Rumibul, by the way," Tiir introduces himself. I nod my head as I lead him towards my home.


	2. Chapter 2: Kiro's Father

We arrive at my home a few minutes later. We enter. I close the door behind us. "Mom, I'm home!" I shout.

"Kiro! Dinner's almost ready!" Mom calls back as she walks into view. "Oh? We have a house guest, I see," mom smiles. We follow her into the dining room. I help her set the table.

We sit down to eat. Mom begins to speak. "My name is Sora. My husband's name is John. Who, may I ask, are you?"

"My name is Tiir Rumibul. I was looking for a place to eat and sleep when I met your son," Tiir replies.

"Well, you may stay the night here. My husband may not like it, but I don't much care," mom states.

"Alright. Thank you," Tiir shows his gratitude.

Just then, the front door opens and slams shut. My father comes into the dining room. "Sora, what's this?! A house guest?! Without my permission?!" Father shouts. I cower against my chair at the tone of his voice.

"Please, John. It's my fault. I offered to let him stay," mom tries to intervene.

"Shut up! I know who is responsible…" Father looks at me as he says this.

I leap up and scramble back against the wall. Father comes towards me and starts beating me. Mom pulls father's arm back in an attempt to stop him from hurting me. "Get away from me!" Father sneers. He pushes mom to the floor. He then grabs a knife and proceeds to stab her.

"No! Stop! You'll kill her!" I scream in a panicked voice.

Father gives off a laugh of insanity. "She's already dead! This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't been born, freak!"

"N...no!" My eyes begin to burn. "Ahhh! Hahahahaha!" I begin laughing madly, my eyes glowing red. Tiir is completely forgotten as my rage towards my father takes over. I'm not even completely sure of where I am anymore. All I see is the man who murdered my mother.

"Monster!" Father yells. The word doesn't faze me. I've been called worse. Father lunges at me.

I bring my right hand up and fire magic at father. His screams die on my ears. Soon, I am laughing over father's body. I feel a sudden jab in the back of my neck. I soon find myself in the grasp of unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3: Leaving

I groan as I wake up. I have little memory over what has happened. I look over to my left side. I see Tiir sitting beside me. "Kiro, how are you feeling?" He asks me.

"I'm alright. What happened? I don't remember," I inquire.

Tiir hesitates before answering, "Your father beat you. Your mother tried to stop him. Your father...killed her."

"Wh...what?" I gasp. Tears prick my eyes. My lip trembles. The tears start to fall down my cheeks. Tiir pulls me into his arms. I start sobbing into his chest. Tiir strokes my head, hoping to calm me down.

His touch begins to soothe me. My sobs turn into whimpers. My tears slow down. Tiir swipes his thumb over my cheek, wiping my remaining tears away. "I'd say that everything will get better, but not all of it will be. Especially once I tell you this. After your mother was murdered, you were grief-stricken. You revealed that you are an Alpha Stigma bearer. You went berserk and...It's better that you see for yourself," Tiir suggests, albiet a little hesitantly.

He helps me up. Tiir leads me into the dining room. There, I see my father. He's lying in a pool of his own blood. I understand immediately. I did this. I killed him. My face turns a pale shade of green. I run off.

Tiir follows. He finds me hunched over in the hallway, vomiting. I was unable to get to the toilet. Tiir comes over and places his hand on my back. I shiver slightly at the contact. "Don't look at me," I groan in between bouts of vomiting.

"Listen, Kiro. It's alright. You don't have to be embarrassed. I understand. You've never killed before. It's too much for you to handle. That's why you're vomiting like this," Tiir tries to comfort me.

I continue vomiting for a few minutes. When I finally finish, Tiir wipes my face with a damp washcloth. He takes me into his arms. "Are you alright, now?" Tiir asks me.

"I'm fine. My stomach still hurts, though," I whimper.

"I understand," Tiir replies while stroking my head. "I'll go get something that'll help you feel better." Tiir stands up and breifly leaves me alone.

When Tiir returns, he's holding a small bottle in his hand. I glare at him. "I'm not taking that! I hate medicine!" I yell.

"It'll help," Tiir tries to persuade me.

"I don't care! I wo…" I never get to finish. Tiir puts the spoon in my mouth before I get the chance. "I hate you! Are you trying to poison me?!" I yell.

"I'm trying to help you feel better. This medicine will help your stomach settle," Tiir explains.

"Fine…" I sigh in defeat.

"Listen, Kiro, would you like to come with me? I can bring you somewhere safe where you can meet more magic eye bearers," Tiir asks.

"Alright," I reply.

"Do you want to bring anything with you?" Tiir asks.

"Yes," I answer. I return to my room. I grab my backpack. I put my favorite stuffed bear and stuffed dog inside. I pack my favorite blanket and pillow, too. I leave my room. I meet Tiir in the hallway. "Tiir, can you bring me mom's necklace? I don't want to go back to the dining room," I inquire.

"Alright," Tiir goes to grab it.

When he returns, I carefully place the necklace into my backpack. When I am done zipping it shut, Tiir leads me towards the safe place.


	4. Chapter 4: Travel

We've been walking for a few hours. I'm getting really tired. I go over to Tiir and tug at the bottom of his shirt. "Tiir, I'm tired," I whine before letting out a big yawn. I blink my eyes rapidly.

Tiir places a hand on my head. "Okay. We'll rest for a few hours. Go on," Tiir nudges me towards a soft pile of dirt and leaves.

I go lay down where Tiir indicated. I close my eyes and fall fast asleep.

 _I'm walking through my home. I see my mom cooking in the kitchen. She smiles at me. I run up to hug her. As my arms try to grasp her, she disappears. My father appears in front of me. He reveals a smirk of evil before he attacks me…_

I wake up gasping for breath. I shiver slightly. I look around. After I fell asleep, Tiir must've, too. I get to my feet. I kneel down next to Tiir. I shake him gently awake. "Kiro? What's wrong?" Tiir asks.

"I...I had a nightmare," I whimper. Tears pour from my eyes.

Tiir reaches forward. He strokes my head. "Don't worry, Kiro. It was only a dream. Everything will be alright," Tiir tries to calm me.

I sniffle before wiping my eyes. I nod my head. "Okay. Tiir, can I sleep with you tonight?" I ask.

"Of course," Tiir slides over. I lay down next to him and fall back to sleep.

I wake up to the smell of cooking. I see Tiir roasting some fish over the fire. I go over to him. "Good morning, Kiro," Tiir says while giving me a fish.

"Good morning, Tiir," I reply. I blow on the fish before biting into it.

Tiir finishes eating his fish. "How about we continue going forward?" Tiir suggests.

"Okay!" I agree. We pack up and continue on our way.


	5. Chapter 5: Ene Lune

**SOPA is back under a new name. They're trying to take away our internet freedom and make things like writing Fanfiction illegal. Please protest using the following site:** 335/723/929/dont-kill-net-neutrality/?taf_id=46182505 &cid=fb_na#bbfb=219792539

 **SOPA information site:** ?subject=net-neutrality-dies-in-one-month-unless-we-stop-it

Two days later, Tiir leads me to the headquarters. Many others are there. Tiir brings me to a girl. She looks to be either twelve or thirteen. "Ene, I'm back with another Alpha Stigma bearer," Tiir speaks up.

Ene turns to Tiir. "What's the bearer's name?" She asks.

"My name's Kiro," I answer instead of Tiir.

"Well, Kiro, I am Ene Lune. I lead the God's Eye bearers," she explains.

"God's eyes?" I inquire.

"Didn't Tiir tell you? We call our eyes 'God's eyes'. Our eyes aren't cursed," Ene continues.

"Okay," I accept her answer.

"How did you find out about your abilities?" Ene asks.

I flinch. "Do I have to tell you? I...I just…" I whine. Tears prick at my eyes.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I just want to help you. I can't do that if I don't know what happened," Ene replies while placing a hand on my shoulder.

I take a deep breath to calm my nerves. "Okay. Well, my father used to beat me. When Tiir came by, I offered food. Mom made us dinner. Father came home. He started hitting me because of my offer to Tiir. Mom tried to stop him. Father killed mom. I lost control of my eyes and killed father because of that," I explain.

"You blame yourself for your mother's death," Ene states softly.

"Why shouldn't I?! She's dead because of me!" I yell. Tear prick my eyes again.

Ene places an arm over my shoulders. I flinch. "Kiro, it isn't your fault. Stop blaming yourself for something that you couldn't change," Ene tries to calm me.

My tears begin to fall. I bury my face against Ene as I cry. My cries soon turn into sobs. I cling to the front of Ene's dress. Ene strokes my head as I continue to cry. After a few minutes, my cries subside. I wipe my ears free of the tears.

"Thank you, Ene," I mumble.

Ene smiles. "You're welcome, Kiro. Come with me. I'll show you around." Ene replies. As we enter, I take my shoes off and place them by the door. Ene and Tiir show me around the hideout.

An hour later, we finish the tour. A couple of kids approach us. "Hello! What's your name?" One of them asks.

"My name's Kiro," I whisper, fidgeting and looking down out of shyness.

"Kiro, my name is Kenta. I'm an Alpha Stigma bearer," one of them introduces himself.

"I'm Furo. I bear the Ebra Crypt." The next one says.

"My name's Petra. I bear the Will Heim." The first girl speaks up.

"I'm Saira. I bear the Lino Doue." The last girl says.

"What eyes do you bear?" Kenta asks.

"I'm an Alpha Stigma bearer," I answer.

"Do you want to play with us?" Saira asks.

"Sure!" I smile.

"Okay! You're it!" Kenta tags me.

"Not for long!" I laugh. Still barefoot, I start chasing my new friends.

A few minutes later, we run through some flowers that reach up to my shoulders. My new friends are barely a flower-length ahead of me. I almost catch up to them when I feel a sudden, sharp pain on the bottom of my right foot. I fall to the ground with a small shriek. I turn to look at my foot. There's a large shard of glass stuck in my foot with blood oozing out from around it. My friends gather around me. I turn to Kenta. "Kenta, can you go get Tiir?" I ask. I'm close to tears. Kenta nods his head before running off.

A moment later, Tiir appears beside me. "Kiro, are you alright?" He asks.

"No. I hurt myself," I whimper while reaching my arms out to Tiir. He wraps his arms around me, trying to comfort me. I bury my face into Tiir's chest, trying to forget about the pain. Tiir gently lifts me up and carries me inside.

He sets me down on what will be my bed before he looks at my foot. I wince. "How bad is it?" I ask hesitantly.

"Well, you have a fair-sized piece of glass in your foot. You'll be fine once I pull it out, though," Tiir replies.

"Will it hurt?" I ask.

"Not for long. I'll be quick," Tiir says as he reaches for the tweezers. He grips the piece of glass with the tweezers and gently eases the piece of glass out of my foot. I gasp from the pain, but otherwise, make no sound. Tiir uses a piece of cloth to stop the bleeding. Afterwards, he cleans and binds my foot.

"Are you done?" I ask.

"Yes, I'm done. You were very brave," Tiir smiles at me.

"No I wasn't! I was scared!" I argue.

"Kiro, bravery means doing things even though you're scared," Tiir explains.

"Okay," I reply. I yawn and rub my eyes. "I'm tired. Can I take a nap?" I ask.

"Go ahead. I'll be outside if you need me," Tiir replies.

I yawn again. "Okay," I mumble. I snuggle up under the covers and soon fall fast asleep.


End file.
